


give it a go

by menthol_ocean (Risu_kii)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Festivals, Food Trucks, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 05:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10691010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risu_kii/pseuds/menthol_ocean
Summary: – Знаешь что, Александр, – говорит Магнус, внимательно изучая их меню, словно не знает его от корки до корки. – Тебе всерьез стоит задуматься о продаже хот-догов.– Что? Зачем? – растерянно смотрит на него Алек. – Мои бургеры недостаточно хороши для тебя?– Нет-нет, они хороши, просто, – Магнус поднимает на него свой взгляд, хитро улыбаясь, – из-за тебя моя сосиска всегда наготове.ИЛИ Алек работает в продуктовом фургончике, а Магнус знает много пикап-фразочек, связанных с едой





	give it a go

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [give it a go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6364405) by [rocketshiptospace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocketshiptospace/pseuds/rocketshiptospace). 



> https://ficbook.net/readfic/5465180

## 

Алек всегда был немного поваром. Еда всегда вызывала в нем особый интерес, даже когда он был помладше. Он всегда любил сидеть на табуретке в углу кухни и наблюдать за тем, как его мама кружилась по ней, готовя ужин, или обед, или вообще что угодно. Возможно, Мариза Лайтвуд и не всегда была идеальной матерью, чаще всего отстраненная и вечно занятая, однако она настолько наслаждалась готовкой, что готова была поделиться этой любовью с сыном. В конце концов, для Алека это был единственный способ получить от нее хоть немного внимания.

Для Алека – слишком спокойного, чтобы быть частью семьи с кучей крайне шумных личностей – было по-настоящему здорово иметь что-то, что выделяло бы его на фоне остальных. Что-то, что могло объединить его и его маму. Что-то, в чем он был _хорош._ А также, что немаловажно, он получил свое место в семейном бизнесе, после того как его семья открыла в Нью-Йорке несколько ресторанчиков.

Лайтвудс – один из наиболее перспективных ресторанов их семьи. Да, работать там бывает порой сложно, но зато он постоянно развивается, и там никогда не бывает скучно. На кухне он чувствует себя как дома, а в окружении кастрюль и сковородок может просто быть самим собой. Да, возможно, у него и нет таких лидерских качеств, как у Джейса, или прирожденного гостеприимства Изабель, но он доволен тем, что из себя представляет его жизнь.

Однако его любимое время – это по-прежнему лето, когда родители дают им с Иззи старый Фольксваген, переделанный под «кафе на колесах», и отправляют их продавать бургеры на фестивалях.  

Алек даже сам толком не знает, откуда появилась эта традиция, но продолжается она с тех пор, как Иззи закончила старшие классы. Они с ней пакуют чемоданы, чтобы хватило на несколько месяцев, запрыгивают в фургон и колесят от фестиваля к фестивалю по всей Америке.

Ему нравится вот так проводить время с сестрой. Они всегда были близки, но чем старше они становились, тем все меньше времени они проводили вместе. Особенно сейчас, когда они оба окончили школу и работают в их семейном бизнесе. Иззи в большинстве случаев можно найти у входа в ресторан, строящую из себя идеальную хостес, в то время как Алек предпочитает находиться на кухне, подальше ото всех посетителей и прочих формальностей, где он может крутиться как белка в колесе и не слишком беспокоиться об остальных.  

А вот в течение летних месяцев есть только он, Иззи и их верный фургон. Подальше от строгого официоза ресторана, неодобрительных взглядов родителей, ото всего стресса и суматохи. Потому что Алек любит кухню, правда любит, но есть что-то особенное в крошечной кухоньке фургона, которое нельзя ни с чем сравнить.

А еще он также восхищается атмосферой, царящей на всех фестивалях. Толпа обычных людей здесь разительно отличается от той, что приходит в их ресторан. Эти люди более расслабленные, непринужденные, более живые. Они – яркие, и шумные, и странные, и Алек порой мечтает быть хоть немного на них похожим, чтобы не настолько сильно волноваться о том, что о нем думают, и просто жить полной жизнью.

Алек думает об этом, когда замечает группу подростков, практически _полностью_ вымазанных в краске, которая проходит мимо их фургона, возбужденно обсуждая, выступления каких групп они вскоре увидят вживую. Он облокачивается на стойку рядом с Иззи, наблюдая за тем, как поляна напротив них медленно наполняется людьми. Сегодня первый день фестиваля, и они только-только открылись, поэтому пока не очень много работы. А если учесть, что они уже все подготовили, то можно просто поглазеть вокруг, пока они ждут клиентов. В конце концов, вскоре кто-нибудь проголодается и захочет съесть бургер. Алек ставит на полчаса ожидания максимум.

– Ярко-розовые волосы и фланелевая рубашка вокруг талии слева, – говорит Иззи, выдергивая Алека из собственных мыслей. Он смотрит в указанном направлении и видит парня, которого она, видимо, имеет в виду. Такого трудно не заметить.

– Нет, – безо всяких колебаний отрезает Алек.

– И что значит это твое «нет»? Он же милый, верно? Ну, да, у него _розовые_ волосы, и он – не тот, кем бы ты обычно заинтересовался, но ты не можешь отрицать, что он милый. – Ее голос звучит так, словно он нанес ей личную обиду, отрицая возможность пойти с этим парнем на свидание. 

Они играют в эту игру, когда появляется свободное от работы время; ну, это не совсем игра, больше похоже на «Иззи показывает на парней, с которыми Алеку следует сходить на свидание, а тот всячески отнекивается», но зато это весело и здорово помогает скоротать время. Это также свидетельствует о том, насколько продвинулся Алек в принятии своей сексуальной ориентации.

Он все еще помнит, когда в первый раз начал обращать внимания на парней, когда впервые влюбился. Помнит, как думал о том, что не может никому об этом рассказать, помнит, как никогда не чувствовал себя более одиноким, чем в то время. Помнит успокаивающее прикосновение руки Иззи к своему плечу, когда, наконец-то, рассказал ей. Джейса, который тут же притянул его в объятие и сказал, что это ничего не меняет. Макса, который просто пожал плечами и спросил, не хочет ли он поиграть с ним в догонялки.

(А еще он помнит неодобрительный взгляд матери. Резкие слова отца. В конце концов, они пришли к некому перемирию, но уже никогда отношения между ними не будут такими, как прежде. И Алек принял это. В конце концов, его братья и сестра все еще любят его, и это все, что действительно имеет значение.)

– Иззи, да ладно тебе, ты только посмотри на него. Дело не только в его волосах, да вся его поза прямо-таки кричит «сердцеед». Я бы предпочел держать от такого свое сердце под защитой, большое спасибо, – спорит Алек, но Иззи ни на секунду не кажется впечатленной.

– Если не попробуешь, то никогда и не узнаешь, Алек. Кто знает, вдруг он – любовь всей твоей жизни?  

– Кхм, ага, конечно, – он на секунду замолкает. – Как думаешь, у наших детей будут розовые волосы? Было бы круто.

Иззи вздыхает, сдаваясь:  
– Ладно, розоволосый парень – не твой соулмейт. А что насчет фиолетового ирокеза справа?

Алек посылает в ответ многозначительный взгляд на все ее невысказанные вопросы.

\--

Ближе к обеду появляется много работы, и Алек полностью погружается в процесс приготовления бургеров. На протяжении многих лет у них с Иззи уже имеется четко установленный и заведенный порядок работы, который никогда их не подводит. Алек руководит грилем, переворачивает мясо и подрумянивает булочки, а Иззи принимает заказы и собирает сами бургеры. Так лучше для них обоих, особенно если Иззи сжигает мясо в угольки вместо того, чтобы следить за грилем, а Алека настолько раздражают клиенты, что он готов бросить им салат-латук в лицо.

(– Это было всего один раз, Иззи, – говорит Алек, когда та снова поднимает эту тему. – И если честно, то он сам напросился. Он сморщил нос, когда я сказал ему, что мы используем только натуральное мясо, и потом попросил положить на тарелку одного салата. Это оскорбление моего мастерства.

– Ага, – смеется Иззи, – сложное и тонкое мастерство переворачивания котлет. Как он посмел оскорбить твои невероятные способности.

Алек лишь сердито смотрит ей в ответ.)

– Сейчас намного загруженней, чем на прошлом фестивале, да?  – говорит Иззи через плечо, передавая покупателю его бургеры. – Такое чувство, что людей не кормили несколько _дней_.

Ее слова вытаскивают Алека из своеобразного кулинарного транса, и он оглядывается через плечо, чтобы посмотреть, о чем она говорит. И так и есть: очередь сейчас гораздо больше, нежели в прошлый раз. Не то чтобы Алек жалуется, в конце концов, для бизнеса это только плюс, и это всяко лучше, чем просто сидеть и ждать, пока появится _хоть_ _какой-нибудь_ покупатель. Он уже открывает рот, чтобы ответить, как слова застревают в горле, а его взгляд падает на кое-кого, стоящего в очереди. 

Положа руку на сердце, в нем нет что-то такого особенного. Он сравнительно высок, черные волосы подняты наверх, чтобы придать дополнительный объем, одет он в джинсовые шорты и простой белый топ. Со своего места в фургоне Алек может разглядеть следы блесток в уголках глаз, и все это идеально гармонирует на фоне остальной толпы. Но есть еще кое-что, _что-то_ , что заставляет Алека остановиться и задержать на нем свой взгляд.

Возможно, это то, как расслабленно и беззаботно он себя ведет. Или, возможно, это загорелая и обнаженная кожа живота, к которой Алек не прочь прикоснуться. А быть может, это все озорной блеск в глазах и искры неподдельного интереса.

Что бы это ни было, длится это недолго, потому что в следующую секунду Иззи щелкает перед его лицом пальцами и сообщает о том, что у него горит котлета.

– Черт, – бормочет он, поворачиваясь к грилю, чтобы спасти забытую котлету, и выкидывает из головы парня с сияющими глазами и милым животиком.

Вскоре наплыв посетителей сходит «на нет», и они с Иззи заканчивают приготовление последних бургеров перед заслуженным перерывом.

– Прошу, скажи мне, что они почти готовы, – стонет Иззи, смотря, как Алек укладывает котлеты на гриль.

– Нет, – отвечает он, – но я так точно уже «готов».

Иззи смеется так, словно не слышала от него эту фразу где-то миллион раз, и ударяет его в плечо.

– Еще немного, старший брат. Выложись по-полной.

Алек закатывает глаза и переворачивает котлеты:  
– Если хочешь, то можешь уже идти, насладись дополнительным отдыхом. Только вернись до ужина.

– И оставить тебя одного, чтобы ты бросал покупателям в лицо салат? Ну, уж нет. – Она берет одну половинку поджаренной булочки и кладет на нее лист салата, после чего Алек помещает сверху на него котлету. – К тому же, не забывай, мы оба в этом замешаны(*1).

– Перестань цитировать «Классный мюзикл», – ворчит Алек, передавая ей контейнер с помидорами, нарезанными кружочками.

– И все же ты понял, откуда это, – смеется Иззи.

– Ну конечно, – отвечает Алек, протягивая контейнер с кольцами красного лука. – Пока мы росли, ты заставляла меня смотреть все три части фильма миллион раз. Мне до сих пор кошмары снятся.

– А знаешь, ты прав, я больше не буду. Это будет началом чего-то нового(*2). – Алек посылает ей сердитый взгляд, и Иззи снова смеется. – Шучу, шучу. Ладно, все, я прекращаю. – Она отдает готовые бургеры оставшимся покупателям и поворачивается к брату. – В любом случае, заметил сегодня какие-нибудь лакомые кусочки? И я сейчас не о еде говорю.

– Ну, конечно же, не о еде, – закатывает глаза Алек. – И я понятия не имею, почему ты так заинтересована найти мне парня. Это уже становится странным.

– Я просто хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив! – восклицает Иззи.

Алек приподнимает бровь вверх:  
– Я _и так_ счастлив. У меня есть работа, которая мне нравится, потрясающая сестра, относительно нормальные друзья, что мне еще можно желать?

– Я просто волнуюсь за тебя, – говорит Иззи, слегка нахмурившись. – У нас у всех кто-то есть. У меня есть Саймон, и даже несмотря на то, что он много гастролирует со своей группой, он значит для меня весь мир. У Джейса есть Клэри, и черт, он уже задумывается о том, чтобы сделать ей предложение! А ты просто… ты приходишь домой, и тебя никто не ждет. Я просто не хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал себя одиноким.

Алек думает о своей квартире, о том, как холодно и безлико она оформлена, что даже стены пропитаны одиночеством.  Иногда глубокой ночью он садится на диван и представляет, каково бы это было – иметь кого-нибудь, кто будет его здесь ждать. Приходить домой и видеть, как кто-нибудь возится на кухне, готовя ужин. Иметь того, с кем можно было бы делить постель. Кто слушал бы его утомительный или веселый треп о том, что произошло на работе.

– Я _в порядке, –_ говорит он вместо этого, потому что не может озвучить это все Иззи. Она сразу начнет волноваться за него, а Алек этого совсем не хочет.

Иззи посылает ему в ответ улыбку:  
– Как скажешь, братец, – она тут же стаскивает с себя фартук, давая понять, чтобы Алек сделал то же самое. – Пошли, проверим, как здесь обстоят дела с едой. Я умираю с голода.

– Уверена, что не хочешь, чтобы я просто сделал тебе гамбургер? – улыбается ей Алек.

– Алек, – Иззи посылает ему острый взгляд, – я, конечно, люблю тебя и твою стряпню, но если я увижу еще хоть один гамбургер, у меня будет истерика.

Алек смеется, выходя вслед за ней из фургона:  
– Я слышал, что через несколько фургонов от нас продают эмпанадас. Не хочешь  проверить?

– Да, черт возьми! – радостно восклицает Иззи.

\--

Алек не ожидает увидеть того мальчика с завораживающими глазами снова. В основном потому, что не видит его в другие дни фестиваля, а следующий, куда они приезжают, находится в нескольких милях от прошлого. Так что он просто запихивает мысли о нем подальше, списывая это на мимолетное увлечение.

Так что сказать, что Алек удивлен, увидев его еще раз на другом фестивале, – явное преуменьшение.

Он появляется немного позже самого час пика, поэтому у Алека появляется шанс получше его рассмотреть. Он все еще одет в джинсовые шорты, но на этот раз на нем черная майка. Алек сразу расстраивается, что не сможет увидеть живот парня снова, но зато майка  отлично подчеркивает чужую мускулатуру, так что на самом деле жаловаться не на что.  

Так как они не слишком загружены, а котлеты прекрасно жарятся сами по себе, Алек позволяет себе немного понаблюдать за парнем. Иззи опирается о прилавок, чтобы было удобно разговаривать с ним, и обычно Алек отругал бы ее за нарушение санитарных норм, но сейчас его отвлекают изгибы рта парня. Он практически уверен, что на него нанесена помада или хотя бы блеск для губ, потому что его губы блестят и вызывают очень, _очень_ сильное желание их поцеловать.

Парень оживленно разговаривает с Иззи, как-то грациозно размахивая руками, и весь его облик прямо завораживает. Алек понимает, что просто не отрываясь пялится на него. Это очень плохо.  

– Алек, милый, котлеты горят, – говорит Иззи, не отрывая взгляда от парня. Алек мгновенно вырывается из своего транса, обращая внимание на слабый запах сгоревшего мяса.

– Черт! – восклицает он, переворачивая котлету и видя, что та превратилась в уголек. Он уныло вздыхает и выбрасывает ее в мусорное ведро. Он терпеть не может переводить продукты, особенно мясо, но также он не может себе позволить подложить клиенту сгоревшее нечто. Во всем виноват этот дурацкий красивый парень со своими дурацкими красивыми губами и дурацкими светящимися глазами.

Кстати о нем.

– Не переживай, красавчик. Я не против подождать еще немного, – говорит голос позади Алека, и когда он оборачивается, то видит, как тот парень смотрит на него с небольшой ухмылкой на лице. Увидев, что внимание Алека переключилось на него, он продолжает: – Тем более что здесь я наслаждаюсь неплохим видом, – сказав это, он многозначительно осматривает Алека с ног до головы. Алек вспыхивает ярко-красным и стремительно поворачивается обратно к котлетам. 

– Да, конечно, не сомневаюсь, – бормочет он. Иззи, наблюдающая за происходящим, прислонившись к борту фургона, фыркает.

– Я Магнус, кстати, – равнодушно бросает парень. – У вас отличный фургон.

– Эм, спасибо, – говорит Алек, оглядываясь назад. Он не доверяет себе и поэтому не поворачивается всем корпусом, неуверенный, что в противном случае не будет смущаться. – Я Александр. То есть Алек. Я Алек. Никто не зовет меня Александром.  

– Что ж, приятно познакомиться, Александр, – говорит Магнус, дерзко улыбаясь. Алеку никогда не нравилось его полное имя, думая, что оно звучит слишком формально, слишком вычурно, и вообще ему не подходит, но сейчас он понимает, что ему даже нравится, как оно звучит из уст Магнуса. Когда его произносит Магнус, оно кажется волнующим и полным жизни, как приключение. Это странно и незнакомо, особенно когда полным именем его называют только родители, если злятся на него.

Одна котлета уже готова, и Иззи быстро собирает бургер, прежде чем снова повернуться к Магнусу:  
–  Вот, держи, сладкий, – произносит она, передавая Магнусу заказ.

– Спасибо, красавица, – благодарно отвечает Магнус. – До свидания вам обоим! – и не успевают Алек или Иззи ответить, как тот уже исчезает в проходящей мимо толпе.

– А он милый, – отмечает Иззи, пока они смотрят в то направление, куда ушел Магнус. – Ты так не думаешь, Алек? – в ее глазах появляется тот самый огонек, который не предвещает ничего хорошего.

– Ага, полагаю, он ничего так, – говорит Алек. Если быть честным, то он находит его достаточно интригующим, но вот говорить об этом Иззи он не собирается. Если он про это обмолвится, то она от него никогда не отстанет. Нет уж, пока он оставит этим мысли при себе.

Она смотрит на него взглядом, говорящим, что она все знает, но Алек не обращает на это внимание.

В конце концов, это не значит, что он когда-нибудь увидит Магнуса снова, верно?

\--

Ладно, возможно Алек ошибся, думая, что больше никогда не увидит Магнуса.

Потому что, вопреки всему, вот он… стоит перед ним, сразу после час пика, спустя неделю после их последней встречи. В этот раз он снова одет в белый топ с черной надписью на нем «кстати, я гей» и в черные шорты. И опять-таки, выглядит невероятно завораживающе. Какое-то мгновение Алек гадает, способен ли Магнус _не_ притянуть к себе все внимание, едва зайдя в комнату. Он не думает, что это вообще возможно.  

– Снова ты? – вырывается из Алека довольно грубо, стоит Магнусу только подойти к прилавку. У Саймона концерт на этом фестивале, и Иззи отлучилась, чтобы поддержать его, а это значит – фургон остался целиком и полностью на Алеке. По словам Иззи, за это время он не сможет сильно напортачить, потому что до обеда клиентов не будет слишком много, но, похоже, она ошибается. Просто… Магнус – _последний_ , кого он ожидал здесь увидеть.

– Вот как ты приветствуешь постоянных клиентов? Тебе повезло, что твои булочки достаточно хороши, что затмевают собой все остальное, – ухмыляется Магнус. Алек моргает и открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но тот его прерывает: – И нет, я говорю не о хлебе.

Алек заливается краской и опускает голову, тыкая в лист салата, который явно выпал на столешницу из предыдущего бургера:  
– Я… эм… ага, – заикается он. – Тебе… тебе что-нибудь сделать?  

Магнус улыбается ему так, словно он – лучшее, что он видел за целый день. Это обескураживает.

– Обычный бургер, пожалуйста. Кстати о них, если бы ты был бургером в Макдональдсе, ты был бы МакВеликолепие.

– Эм, – хлопает глазами Алек. Странно, что этот завораживающий и прекрасный парень, похоже, флиртует с Алеком. Более того – использует хоть и избитые, но крайне милые и забавные пикап-фразочки. Алек всерьез задумывается, реален ли этот парень или нет. Он склоняется к тому, что нет. – Спасибо?

– Всегда пожалуйста, дорогой, – отвечает Магнус, когда Алек отворачивается к грилю, чтобы приготовить гамбургер. – А где, кстати, твоя вторая половина? Вроде бы Иззи, да?

– Ты про мою сестру? – спрашивает Алек. Говорить с кем-то, кто выглядит как настоящий греческий бог, намного проще, когда все внимание приковано к грилю. – У нее парень сегодня выступает, так что она пошла посмотреть.

– Ах, это многое объясняет. Что ж, я не жалуюсь. Несмотря на твое довольно грубое приветствие, в остальном ты прекрасен. – Магнус облокачивается о фургон, наблюдая, как Алек переворачивает котлету.

– Кстати, я хотел спросить, как ты посещаешь так много фестивалей? В смысле, это уже третий раз, когда мы видимся, да? Не хочу показаться грубым, просто не у всех людей есть достаточно денег и времени, чтобы ездить на столько фестивалей. – Алек проверяет котлету и поднимает взгляд на Магнуса, чьи брови моментально взлетают вверх.

– Третий, говоришь? –  уточняет он, и Алек краснеет, понимая свою оплошность. Вообще, это, и правда, третий раз, когда он видит Магнуса, и только второй, когда они говорят. Магнус понятия не имеет, что Алек его уже раньше видел.

– Я, эм, да, я видел тебя в очереди две-три недели назад, так что… да, – бормочет он, надеясь, что не похож на какого-нибудь сталкера, хотя, похоже, так и есть. – Тебя, эм, довольно трудно забыть. В смысле, ты, эм, выделяешься. В толпе. Да. –  Господи, он делает только хуже и сам роет себе могилу. Просто _зашибись._ Как хорошо, что здесь нет Иззи, и она не видит его позора.

К его удивлению, Магнус просто смеется:  
– Ну, сочту это за комплимент, так что спасибо. Но да, я посещаю много фестивалей. Это что-то вроде моей работы. Я репортер-обзорщик фестивалей в «Нью-Йорк Таймс». Они хотят немного оживить газету, поэтому подумали, что будет неплохой идеей делать обзоры известных фестивалей по всей Америке. Смело могу заявить, что получил эту работу довольно легко.

Алек приподнимает брови.

– Так тебе просто нужно ходить по фестивалям, несколько дней наслаждаться жизнью, что-нибудь об этом написать и потом ехать на следующий?

– Что-то вроде того, – кивает Магнус. – Просто работа мечты.

– Представляю, – говорит Алек и, собрав бургер Магнуса, поворачивается, чтобы его отдать. – Вот, держи.

– Ох, точно, спасибо, Александр, – Магнус собирается достать кошелек, но Алек поднимает руку, останавливая его.

– За счет заведения, – говорит он, мягко улыбаясь. – Наслаждайся.

– Конечно, – ухмыляется Магнус. – Не хочешь, чтобы я написал о тебе нелестный отзыв в своей статье? – Алек вовсе не из-за этого предложил Магнусу бесплатный бургер, они вообще так никогда не делают, но не успевает он возразить, как Магнус добавляет: – Большое спасибо. До свидания, Александр. –  И затем уходит. Алек в очередной раз остается впечатленным его способностью скрываться в толпе.

\--

– Эй, МакВеликолепие, – приветствует его Магнус, когда приходит в следующий раз. Работы опять немного, а это значит, что он прерывает Иззи и Алека во время игры «Укажи на горячего парня, чтобы Алек мог поотнекиваться».

– МакКто? – на лице Иззи появляется недоумение, когда она переводит взгляд с ухмыляющегося Магнуса на Алека с пылающим лицом.

– МакНикто, – быстро произносит Алек, прежде чем Магнус что-то скажет. – Что мы сегодня можем для тебя сделать, Магнус?

– О, красавчик, ты можешь много чего для меня сделать, но пока я хотел бы просто обычный бургер, – подмигивает ему Магнус, и щеки Алека начинают пылать еще сильнее, если это вообще возможно.

– Ясно, – говорит Алек. – Бургер, ясно, да. Один обычный на подходе! – он быстро поворачивается к грилю и игнорирует понимающий взгляд, которым одаривает его Иззи. Сконцентрировавшись на приготовлении мяса, он слышит, как Иззи и Магнус разговаривают позади него. Приходит время Иззи спрашивать Магнуса, почему тот ходит на столько фестивалей, и тот рассказывает все то же самое, что уже слышал Алек.

Когда бургер готов, он оборачивается и протягивает его Магнусу. Магнус же вместо того, чтобы взять бургер и быстро скрыться, как обычно он это делает, смотрит прямо в глаза Алеку. Его взгляд, как и всегда, крайне волнующий, и Алек снова чувствует, как его щеки заливаются румянцем. Когда позже Иззи непременно спросит об этом, он правда надеется, что сможет скинуть все на жару.

– Знаешь, Александр, – очень серьезно произносит Магнус, все еще не отрывая от него взгляда, – если бы ты был овощем, ты бы был офигенгурцом.

– Что?

– Ты меня слышал, – улыбается Магнус. – До свидания, Александр, Иззи. Было здорово снова вас увидеть.

 Когда он уходит, Иззи воодушевленно кричит ему вслед: «До встречи, Магнус!», после чего поворачивается к Алеку, сверкая хитрой улыбкой.

– Итак, Алек, – вкрадчиво начинает она, и Алек обреченно стонет.

 – Замолчи, я не собираюсь это обсуждать, просто уйди, ты худшая сестра на свете, – говорит он, принимаясь убирать свою рабочую поверхность.

– Он назвал тебя МакВеликолепие. И _офигенгурцом_. Есть что-то, о чем тебе стоит мне рассказать, Алек? – бровь Иззи взлетает вверх, и Алек вздыхает, понимая, что она так просто от него не отстанет.

– Ничего такого, ясно? Я не трахаюсь с ним втихаря за твоей спиной, я не выхожу за него замуж, и мы не встречались с ним тайно последние два года. Он просто парень, который иногда приходит, покупает бургеры и атакует меня нелепыми пикап-фразами. Я более чем уверен, что он во мне не заинтересован; кто, блядь, знает, может, он все это делает лишь бы только позлить меня. А сейчас, _прошу_ , отстань от меня с этим. 

Создается впечатление, словно Иззи выиграла в лотерею:  
– О боже, да мой брат конкретно _втюрился_! – взволнованно восклицает она, в возбуждении хватая Алека за руку. Тот одаривает ее сердитым взглядом. – _Так и есть_ ,  ты можешь ворчать и смотреть на меня, как тебе угодно, но я знаю тебя, и ты хочешь залезть этому парню в штаны! – улыбается она. – Не волнуйся, я не буду вмешиваться, по крайней мере, пока. Я просто думаю, что он милый, и я очень рада за тебя. И кстати, он определенно в тебе тоже заинтересован.

– Это не так, но спасибо, Иззи, – говорит Алек, взъерошивая ее волосы. Та фыркает и стукает его в бицепс, и каким-то образом это перерастает в шуточный бой, который заканчивается, когда Алек делает Иззи захват головы, и в это время появляется покупатель, откашливаясь и посылая брату и сестре неодобрительный взгляд.  

\--

После этого пикап-фразы становятся своего рода традицией, которую Алек ненавидит гораздо меньше, чем пытается показать.  

– Если бы ты был фруктом, ты был бы привлеканасом, – говорит Магнус, когда приходит в следующий раз. Алек бормочет Иззи «Заткнись», когда та на заднем плане начинает играть бровями. Он ее игнорирует. 

\--

– Эй, тебя зовут эрл грей? – спрашивает Магнус, прислоняясь к боку фургона.

– Нет, я Алек. И ты об этом знаешь, несмотря на то, что продолжаешь называть меня Александром, – отвечает Алек, но Магнус не обращает внимания на сказанное и продолжает:  
  
– Потому что ты о-чай-ровательный.

Алек вовсе не краснеет. _Нет_ _._

(Спойлер: на самом деле, краснеет)

\--

– Что сегодня в меню? – спрашивает Магнус в следующий раз.

– То же, что и обычно? – сконфуженно смотрит на него Алек. – В смысле, в летние месяцы мы не меняем меню. Слишком много работы, да и не стоит оно того. Может, тебе просто сделать как обычно?

– В самом деле? Просто я надеялся увидеть там тебя и меня(*3), – двигает бровями Магнус.

Алек на мгновение зажмуривается:  
– Так, как обычно, или?..

\--

– Добрый день, Александр. Ты работаешь в Старбаксе?

Алек хмурится:  
– Нет, в «Лайтвудс бургер». О чем ты и так знаешь. Потому что стоишь напротив нашего фургона. На котором есть наше название.  

– Уверен? – смеется Магнус. – Потому что мне ты мне латте-как нравишься(*4).

В этот раз Алек с трудом сдерживает смех.

\--

– Знаешь, Александр, – говорит Магнус, когда Алек протягивает ему бургер, – я думаю, что ты ягодно мил(*5).

Алек улыбается и тянется, чтобы что-то достать:  
– Ой, да брось, Магнус, – говорит он, держа в руке кусочек сыра чеддер. – Это было банально(*6).

Магнус давится кусочком бургера, пока Иззи молча охреневает, стоя рядом с братом. Алек еще никогда не был так собой горд.

\--

К сожалению, из-за ответа Алека Магнус, вероятно, думает, что должен подняться на ступеньку выше.

– Знаешь что, Александр, – говорит Магнус, внимательно изучая их меню, словно не знает его от корки до корки. – Тебе всерьез стоит задуматься о продаже хот-догов.  

– Что? Зачем? – растерянно смотрит на него Алек. – Мои бургеры недостаточно хороши для тебя?

– Нет-нет, они хороши, просто, – Магнус поднимает на него свой взгляд, хитро улыбаясь, – из-за тебя моя сосиска всегда наготове.

Алек становится настолько красным, что, как ему кажется, любой может спутать его с помидором, Иззи же тем временем практически задыхается от смеха. Магнус просто улыбается. Это одновременно самая милая и самая порочная вещь, какую Алек когда-либо видел. Он решает, что лучшим решением сейчас будет сфокусироваться на его улыбке, нежели на его… Сосиске.

Это будет очень длинное лето.

\--

Придя в следующий раз, Магнус заходит в своей игре еще дальше, когда приносит с собой рожок с мороженым. Уже одно это должно было предупредить Алека о том, что следующие несколько минут… будут для него очень непростыми. Потому что, очевидно, Магнус понятия не имеет, как нужно нормально есть мороженое… или же он просто хочет усложнить Алеку жизнь.

Если честно, у Алека никогда не было особой тяги к оральным ласкам, но то, как Магнус высовывает язык, чтобы слизнуть растаявшие капельки мороженого, стекающие по рожку, вызывает у него желание закричать на четырнадцати разных языках.

– Добрый день, – весело произносит Магнус, ведя себя так, словно показывает с этим мороженым целое представление. Это совершенно несправедливо. Алек думает, что ему обязательно стоит разобраться со своей влюбленностью в парня, который, похоже, желает ему смерти от сексуального неудовлетворения.

– Как сегодня идут дела? – спрашивает Магнус, стоит Иззи поприветствовать его, а Алеку просто посмотреть в ответ. Он проводит языком по мороженому длинную полосу, и Алек хватает в руки бутылку с майонезом, чтобы ненароком не пробить в фургоне дыру.  

Он даже понятия не имеет, почему это так действует на него. Он просто знает, что не в силах перестать пялиться на чертов _язык_ Магнуса и что с удовольствием ощутил бы его на других, крайне непристойных, местах. За что ему все это…  

Магнус и Иззи все еще лениво болтают, и Алек нечетко слышит, как сестра спрашивает у Магнуса, где тот купил мороженое. Алек хочет ответить: «В том прокл _я_ том месте, куда его следует поскорее вернуть обратно»,  как вдруг капелька мороженого стекает прямо на палец Магнусу. Он беспомощно смотрит, как Магнус морщится, поднимает руку и втягивает палец в рот. И, словно эта безумная картина недостаточно ужасна, смотрит Алеку прямо в глаза, пока слизывает лишнее мороженое, отчего Алек так сильно сдавливает бутылочку с майонезом, что та буквально взрывается в его руке.

 – Алек! – взвизгивает Иззи, когда на ее передник попадает немного майонеза. – Боги, ты что творишь?

– Твою ж мать, – бормочет Алек, поднимая руку, которая вся покрыта майонезом. И он правда не хочет думать о некоторых картинках, что упрямо подкидывает ему мозг. Он хватает тряпку, принимаясь оттирать майонез, в то время как Иззи растерянно смотрит на него в ответ.  

– Ты настолько сильно сжал бутылочку с майонезом, что он разлетелся во все стороны? – спрашивает она. Магнус улыбается им, стоя за ее плечом. Алек вспыхивает легким румянцем.

– Что? Нет. Нет, он просто… – он смотрит на беспорядок на столешнице, а Магнус же выглядит совершенно счастливым. –  Он просто упал?

– Он упал и потом просто… взорвался? – Иззи приподнимает одну бровь.

Алек слишком быстро кивает, чтобы это выглядело хоть немного убедительно:  
– Да. Именно так все и было.

По ту сторону прилавку Магнус еще раз лижет свое мороженое. Алек не может поверить, что эта пытка еще не закончена. Неужели он еще недостаточно настрадался?  

– Как скажешь, братец, – говорит Иззи, но по ее лицу видно, что она нисколько ему не поверила и к этому разговору они еще непременно вернутся. – В любом случае, Саймон на фестивале, и я пообещала встретиться с ним перед его выступлением. Ты здесь как, сам справишься ненадолго?

– Ага, да, конечно, – отвечает Алек, все еще оттирая майонез от столешницы. – Главное, вернись до часа пика. Ох, и… эм, – застенчиво добавляет он, – может, сможешь захватить еще майонеза? Он у нас, вроде как, закончился.

Алек практически уверен, что смех Иззи могут слышать на всей территории фестиваля.

Когда же она уходит, он поворачивается к Магнусу. Должно быть, молитвы Алека были услышаны, потому что тот уже доедает мороженое, лениво жуя рожок. В отличие от того, что было до этого, сейчас все выглядит на удивление мило.

– Магнус, так я могу что-нибудь для тебя сделать? Или ты просто красуешься здесь с едой из другого фургона, чтобы переманивать наших клиентов?  

– Я бы так никогда не поступил, – смеется Магнус. – Нет, мне просто хотелось чего-нибудь освежающего. Сегодня довольно жарко, не так ли? – спрашивает он, выразительно осматривая Алека с ног до головы. И он прав, сегодня действительно жарко, так что вместо своей привычной черной футболки Алек отдал предпочтение черной майке. Иззи всегда говорила, что в ней его бицепсы смотрятся особенно здорово, но он ей, на самом деле, никогда не верил. И, вполне возможно, ему стоит пересмотреть свое мнение, потому что Магнус смотрит так, словно это _он –_ мороженое, а не рожок в его руке.

– Кстати, мой дорогой Александр, ты сделан из мороженого?

Алек фыркает:  
– Определенно, нет.

– В самом деле? – Магнус приподнимает бровь. – Потому что я не могу дождаться, чтобы облизать тебя.

– Пока это была твоя худшая попытка, – спокойно отвечает Алек, показывая, что впечатления на него он не произвел. – Ты только что съел целый рожок с мороженым, с чего бы тебе еще его хотеть. В смысле, я в курсе, сейчас жара, но от этого ты только заболеешь.

– Ты совсем не умеешь веселиться, – говорит Магнус, как обычно прислоняясь к боку фургона. – Ладно, вторая попытка, – он ненадолго замолкает, погрузившись в раздумья, и вскоре добавляет: – Твои ноги как банановый сплит, я хочу раздвинуть их и попробовать вкусную начинку в серединке.

Алек чуть не давится собственной слюной.

– О боже, – вырывается из него, стоит ему восстановить дыхание. – Это вообще на ком-нибудь срабатывало?

– Не знаю, это _ты_ мне скажи, – ухмыляется Магнус.

– Уф, – Алек весь становится ярко-красным, не зная, что вообще можно сказать, – я, эм… хей, ты собираешься что-нибудь заказывать или ты так и будешь весь день мне мешать своими странными пикап-фразами?  – быстро выпаливает он. Да, не совсем удачная попытка сменить тему, но Алек рад, что Магнус ее поддерживает.

– Если честно, через пару минут уже будет выступать группа, на которую я должен написать рецензию, поэтому, боюсь, мне уже пора идти. Долг зовет, – немного печально улыбается он. – Было здорово снова тебя увидеть. До свидания, Александр.

– Пока, Магнус, – бормочет Алек, смотря, как Магнус вновь растворяется в толпе. Погрузившись в свои мысли, Алек опирается руками о столешницу и вляпывается в остатки майонеза, которые забыл вытереть. За что ему все это?..

\--

– Нам нужно с тобой поговорить об инциденте с майонезом, – заявляет Иззи неделю спустя, пока они ждут начало обеда и самого разгара работы.

– Нам совершенно точно не нужно обсуждать тот случай с майонезом, – отрезает Алек. Он окидывает взглядом поляну, демонстративно не смотря на Иззи, отчего та буквально прожигает в нем дыру. Сегодня солнечно, и Алек рассматривает людей, лениво валяющихся на траве, большинство из которых явно после похмелья.  

– Нет, _нужно,_ – настаивает Иззи, – пару дней назад я разговаривала с Магнусом.

– Ладно, – говорит Алек, – и какое это имеет отношение к делу?

– А такое, что он мне сказал, что думает, будто ты в нем не заинтересован, – вздыхает Иззи.

– Эм, – мямлит Алек, неуверенный, как относиться к сказанному, – ладно?

– Нет, не ладно! Да ты же разве что слюни не пускаешь на него, и уж поверь, у вас это взаимно, а ты даже ничего не предпринимаешь! И вот даже не думай сейчас это отрицать, – отрезает Иззи, когда Алек собирается возразить. – Я все лето писала об этом Клэри и Джейсу, и он со мной согласны. Даже _они_ видят, что ты влюблен в Магнуса, а их даже здесь _нет_.

– Я… – начинает было Алек. – Ты рассказала Клэри и Джейсу?

– Ты только на _это_ решил обратить внимание? – сердито смотрит на него сестра.

Так и есть, потому что если Алек погрузится в мысли о том, что _ему определенно нравится Магнус_ и _возможно, тот чувствует то же самое,_ то он начнет верить, что у него есть шанс. Которого совершенно точно нет.

Он и Магнус… они слишком разные. Магнус – чистая загадка, он озаряет светом комнату, едва зайдя в нее, он может заставить человека расплыться в улыбке, только лишь посмотрев на него, люди тянутся к нему как мотыльки на огонь. А Алек же… Алек – никто. Не то чтобы он имеет что-то против, но он совсем не особенный. Летом он переворачивает котлеты для бургеров, а зимой готовит изысканные блюда. Он не думает, что является тем, о ком можно что-то рассказать, о ком стоит _заботиться_. В кого можно влюбиться. 

Тем не менее, кое в чем самому себе признаться стоит – в Магнуса он все же влюблен. Что не очень-то и удивительно, ведь Магнус – ярчайшая звезда во всей вселенной, и Алека безумно тянет к нему, что уж тут поделать, – есть в нем что-то такое, начиная с того, как он выглядит, и заканчивая тем, как говорит, что заставляет Алека желать большего. Желать всего его.

Но, несмотря на то, что говорит Иззи, это невозможно, потому что нет ни единого шанса на то, что он действительно нравится Магнусу. Ведь тот мог стараться куда лучше. Однако он лишь использует на Алеке эти пикап-фразочки, получая удовольствие от реакции Алека на это, играясь с ним. Невозможно, чтобы Магнус в самом деле _флиртовал_ с Алеком.

– Алек, – заботливо отзывается Иззи, кладя руку брату на плечо и вырывая того из своих мыслей.

– Да я ему даже не нравлюсь, – бурчит Алек, мечтая хоть один разочек быть в силах соврать сестре.

– Шутишь что ли? – недоверчиво фыркает Иззи. – Ты волнуешься об этом? То, что ты ему не нравишься? Прикалываешься, да? Он флиртует с тобой с момента вашей встречи.

– Это не так, – хмурится Алек. – Он просто веселится. Он не заинтересован во мне _по_ _-_ _настоящему_.

– Алек, ты ему не безразличен. Он флиртовал с тобой, потому что ты ему _нравишься_. Никто не станет тратить столько времени, щеголяя избитыми пикап-фразами, только чтобы попудрить кому-то мозги, Алек. Он заинтересован. Дай ему шанс.

– О боже, – потрясенно говорит Алек, смотря на сестру широко раскрытыми глазами, – _он флиртовал со мной._

– Ты, должно быть, издеваешься, – бормочет Иззи. – Да. Да, так и есть.

– Потому что он _заинтересован_ во мне.

– Да. Заинтересован.

– _Пиздец_.

– Как красноречиво, братик. Вот значит, почему Магнус в тебя втюрился, – утешительно хлопает его по плечу Иззи. Алек зажмуривается.  

– _Твою мать_.

\--

Что ж, итак, возможно, Магнус флиртовал с Алеком, потому что _он ему нравится._ Вот так вот. Алеку просто нужна минутка, чтобы переварить полученную информацию.

Самая большая проблема была в том, что он не знает, что делать. Ему никогда не нравился кто-то, кто был бы увлечен им в ответ, если не считать несколько мимолетных увлечений еще в старшей школе.

Но тогда все было по-другому. То чувство, что он испытывает сейчас, гораздо больше, и он просто не знает, как с этим быть.

Алек не собирается просить о помощи у Иззи, потому что та все еще угарает над тем, что он не осознавал, что _Магнус флиртовал с ним._ Однако и Джейса он спросить не может, потому что сестра наверняка написала тому, что произошло, потому что Джейс позвонил ему и минут десять тупо смеялся в трубку. На Клэри тоже нет особой надежды, потому что она относится к тому типу людей, кто говорит: «чему быть, того не миновать», а Алек совсем не хочет иметь с этим дело. Он тут же вспоминает про Саймона, но тот не в состоянии держать что-то от Иззи в секрете, и если сестра узнает, что он попросил совета не у нее, а у Саймона, ему крышка.  

Поэтому ему остается разобраться в этом самому. И все в норме. Он взрослый человек. И он может справиться с чувствами к кому-либо по-взрослому.

Ну, или, возможно, нет.

\--

Полная неразбериха, творящаяся в голове и с которой Алек пытается каким-то образом справиться, дает о себе знать спустя две недели. За это время он видел Магнуса несколько раз, и каждый его визит Алек чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, слишком сильно фокусируясь на том, что он говорит и делает. Магнус же, казалось, оставался совершенно невозмутимым, воодушевленно придумывая странные подкаты после еще более странных, заставляя Алека краснеть немыслимое число раз.

Все утро порывается пойти дождь, а небо заволочено серыми тучами. Подобной погоды не было все лето, но по своему опыту Алек знает – скоро начнет капать, и это не очень-то положительно скажется на их прибыли. Не то чтобы он сильно волнуется по этому поводу – за последние несколько недель они заработали столько, что с легкостью покроет один неудачный день.

Вскоре начинается не просто дождь, а настоящий ливень. Люди моментально освобождают поляну, вместо этого прячась под шатрами или небольшими навесами. А так как фуд-корт расположен в отдалении от основного места, где находятся все сценические площадки, то Алек может себе представить, какой там творится хаос. Однако некоторым людям, похоже, все равно – некоторые из них гуляют как ни в чем не бывало, а некоторые даже исполняют какой-то странный танец дождя.

Алек облокачивается о прилавок, понимая, что пока идет дождь, работы у них будет по минимуму. Никто сейчас носа не высунет без особой на то необходимости, а гамбургеры у людей в данный момент вряд ли находятся в числе приоритетов.

– Что ж, это печально, – говорит Иззи, опираясь локтями на прилавок. – Как думаешь, когда он закончится?

– С их постоянной засухой? – пожимает плечами Алек. – Он может лить целый день. Надеюсь, нет, но все же… Мы тогда умрем здесь от скуки.

– Ну, люди же рано или поздно проголодаются, да? – Иззи безучастно тыкает пальцем в бутылку с кетчупом. – То есть… когда-то же им захочется поесть. А гамбургеры – самая подходящая еда под дождем.

Алек фыркает:

– Ты думаешь, что гамбургеры – это самая идеальная еда в принципе. – И прежде чем Иззи успевает что-то добавить, кое-что привлекает его внимание. Точнее, _кое_ _-_ _кто_. Кто-то бежит через всю поляну прямо в их сторону.

– Это же… – начинает было Иззи, когда фигура приближается к ним, и рядом с ними возникает Магнус.  

– Доброе утро, Лайтвуды! – здоровается он, словно только что не пробежался под проливным дождем для того, чтобы нырнуть под небольшой откидной навес их фургона. – Господи, как я _ненавижу_ бегать. В отличие от тебя, да, Александр? – отзывается Магнус, переключая внимание на Алека. – Потому что ты мелькал в моих мыслях целый день.

И уже далеко не в первый раз Алек заливается краской. Он не уверен, что стоит ответить, не в силах отвести от Магнуса взгляд. Магнуса, который _под дождем_ _прибежал к их фургону,_ чтобы с помощью дурацкой пикап-фразы _пофлиртовать с Алеком._ Иногда Алек всерьез задумывается о его реальности.

Особенно сейчас. Он весь мокрый, футболка прилипла к его телу, идеально очерчивая его изгибы. И Алек очень, очень сильно хочет к нему прикоснуться. Капельки воды блестят на его волосах, а некоторые стекают по лицу. Макияж каким-то чудом остается нетронутым, и Алек не может оторвать взгляд от идеальной стрелки на глазах, которая подчеркивает их озорной блеск, что так ему нравится.

И этот прекрасный, совершенно _прекрасный_ мужчина хочет поговорить с Алеком. Хочет _флиртовать_ с Алеком. Этого просто не может быть. С ним никогда не случалось ничего подобного, и вот теперь Алеку нужно что-то предпринять. И желательно _прямо сейчас,_  пока он не растерял непонятно откуда взявшуюся смелость.  

Поэтому когда Магнус обеспокоенно смотрит на него и спрашивает: «Алек, ты в порядке?», Алек хватает его за мокрую футболку, притягивает к себе и целует, удивляя тем самым не только себя, но и Магнуса, который растерянно мычит Алеку в губы.

Магнус не отвечает на поцелуй в ту же секунду, отчего Алек паникует и отстраняется:

– Твою мать. Я не так все понял, да? Ты не флиртовал со мной, потому что я тебе нравлюсь? Вот черт, мне так жаль. Мне не следовало целовать тебя.

– Ты сейчас шутишь что ли? – спрашивает Магнус, округляя глаза то ли удивленно, то ли возбужденно, то ли как-то еще. Алек не может сейчас здраво мыслить. – Ты… я… что? – А еще Алек удивлен, что у него получилось лишить Магнуса дара речи, потому что, насколько он помнит, такого еще _никогда_ не случалось. Внезапно его вновь втягивают в поцелуй, заставляя забыть обо все на свете.

– Так, ты не против? Что я поцеловал тебя? –  нерешительно спрашивает Алек, когда поцелуй заканчивается. Краем глаза он видит, как Иззи резво печатает что-то в телефоне. Ему не нужно даже спрашивать – и так понятно, что та держит их друзей в курсе событий. Просто замечательно.  

– Александр, – слегка задыхаясь, отзывается Магнус. – Я ждал этого с того момента, как впервые увидел тебя, переворачивающего котлеты. Хотя, должен признать, тогда мой интерес был исключительно сексуального характера. Твои руки очень… отвлекающие.

– Эм, спасибо?

– Всегда пожалуйста, – взмахивает рукой Магнус, чем напоминает Алеку, что тот в любой ситуации остается самим собой. И что это все не сон. Потому что даже в своих мечтах Алек никогда бы не смог воссоздать такое чудо, как Магнус Бейн. – Но по прошествии всех этих недель… Ты просто чудесен, Александр. Я не прочь узнать тебя получше. И уж точно не прочь поцеловать тебя снова.

– Я тоже не против, – бормочет Алек, отчего-то начиная немного нервничать. –  В смысле, я не против узнать тебя лучше. И снова поцеловать тебя. – От волнения он сжимает-расжимает руки, словно все его мужество внезапно куда-то испаряется, и он не знает, что теперь делать.

– Здорово. Ты свободен сегодня вечером? – спрашивает Магнус, и Алек хочет возразить, потому что _нет, им нужно продавать гамбургеры, нужно работать, ему, в конце концов, нужно помыть и подготовить оборудование и…_ однако Иззи его опережает.  

– Да. Мы заканчиваем в девять. Можешь забрать его отсюда. Я обо всем позабочусь, – последнее предложение она адресует уже Алеку, на что тот благодарно улыбается ей в ответ. Ему не нравится оставлять Иззи в одиночку присматривать за фургоном, но он также знает, что отговаривать ее не имеет никакого смысла, тем более грех было упустить такую возможность.  Было бы здорово провести время вместе с Магнусом где-то за пределами их фургона, ведь другого такого шанса Алеку не подворачивалось.

– Замечательно! – восклицает Магнус, а на лице появляется лучезарная улыбка, стоит ему взглянуть на Алека. – Что ж, мне снова нужно уйти. Несмотря на дождь, мне все еще нужно обозревать фестиваль. И, должен признаться, пока что этот – мой самый любимый, – подмигивает он. – До свидания, Лайтвуды. Увидимся вечером, Александр. – И, попрощавшись, Магнус вновь оказывается под дождем.

– Ни слова, – отрезает Алек, стоит Иззи обернуться и посмотреть на него.

– Скажу лишь одно, – отвечает сестра, широко улыбаясь, – я ж тебе говорила!

\--

Магнус приходит ровно в девять вечера, чтобы забрать Алека на их первое свидание. Дождь к этому времени уже перестает капать, но поле все еще выглядит как грязевое месиво, а Магнус обут в резиновые сапоги: розовые, с цветочками на них, что очень контрастирует с его джинсами-скинни и зеленой рубашкой также с цветами. Рукава рубашки закатаны, а пару верхних пуговиц расстегнуты, немного оголяя грудь Магнуса. Алек всеми силами пытается не пялиться слишком уж откровенно.

– Здравствуй, Александр, – говорит Магнус, и взгляд Алека приковывается к нанесенным на ключицы блесткам. – Готов к нашему свиданию?

– Эм, – бормочет он, – да. Свидание. Определенно, готов. – Он снимает фартук и торопливо целует Иззи в макушку, выходя из фургона через небольшую заднюю дверь. На нем одежда, в которой он был целый день – простые черные джинсы и черная футболка, – но он надеется, что Магнус не будет возражать. Алеку правда не хочется тратить время на переодевание.

– Удачи, старший братец, – говорит Иззи, сияя улыбкой. – У меня все будет под контролем!

– Пожалуйста, обязательно напиши, если тебе понадобится _любая_ помощь. Я серьезно, Иззи, прошу, не сожги случайно фургон, потому что я же тебя знаю – ты слишком упряма, чтобы позволить себе прервать мое свидание или типа того.

– Не волнуйся, Алек, – смеется в ответ Изабель, – я не сожгу фургон. Иди и наслаждайся своим свиданием.

– Так и сделаю, – Алек на прощание посылает сестре еще одну улыбку, прежде чем выскочить из фургона к заждавшемуся Магнусу.

– Знаешь, что я только что осознал? – начинает Магнус, стоит Алеку подойти к нему. – У меня никогда не было возможности хорошенько рассмотреть твои ноги. Они всегда были спрятаны за этим чертовым прилавком.

Алек разражается смехом и демонстративно слегка трясет ногами:  
– И как? Каков вердикт?

– Так же убийственно красивы, как и ты сам, – мечтательно улыбается Магнус и протягивает Алеку руку. – А теперь пошли, нас ждет фестиваль!

Алек вкладывает свою руку в ладонь Магнуса, и кажется, словно они делали так уже много лет. Пальцы Магнуса переплетаются с его пальцами так естественно, будто так и должно быть. Они еще раз кричат Иззи слова прощания, и Алек следует за Магнусом, стараясь идти нога в ногу, потому что, несмотря на то, что сейчас только лишь девять часов вечера, и на улице не так уж и темно, солнце уже медленно клонится к горизонту, отбрасывая массивные тени на все еще мокрую траву.

– Это странно, – прерывает молчание Алек, – но я никогда на самом деле не был на фестивале. – Магнус посылает ему многозначительный взгляд, отчего тот смеется. – Ну ладно, технически, я все время езжу на фестивали, но это совсем другое. У меня никогда не получалось просто прогуляться, все посмотреть. Я даже не знаю, что нам сейчас  _делать_ _._ В смысле, что ты обычно делаешь на фестивалях?

– У меня всегда есть несколько групп, выступления которых я должен послушать, чтобы написать отзыв. Но большую часть времени я просто наслаждаюсь общей атмосферой, беру у некоторых людей интервью. Ем гамбургеры в очень, _очень_ классном фургончике, в котором работает самый красивый шеф-повар, – Магнус ему подмигивает, улыбаясь, и Алек смеется, чтобы скрыть румянец на щеках. – Кстати, о еде, ты не голоден? Ты же еще не ел, верно?   

– Не ел, – подтверждает Алек, и живот вторит ему громким урчанием, отчего Магнус смеется.

– Что ж, а вот и ответ. Идем, я знаю место, где продают лучшие тосты, – он тянет Алека по направлению к другим фургонам с едой, которые стоят гораздо дальше, чем Лайтвудовский, но зато ближе к основному действу фестиваля.

– Откуда ты это знаешь? – притворно ахает Алек. –  Магнус Бейн, ты мне _изменяешь?_

– Дорогой, ты великолепен, и я могу смотреть на то, как ты переворачиваешь котлеты, целый день, но ты спятил, если думаешь, что я в состоянии прожить на фестивальной диете, состоящей из одних лишь гамбургеров.

– А я-то думал, – смеется Алек, – что я тебе нравлюсь только лишь из-за моих бургеров.

– Бургеры – это, несомненно, плюс, – серьезно кивает Магнус. –  Но, вынужден признаться, меня подкупила твоя яркая личность, – подмигивает он в конце, а Алек хмурится.

– Я не могу понять, когда ты говоришь серьезно, а когда нет.

Из Магнуса вырывается смешок:  
– Что ж, я это запомню, а вот тебе это еще стоит выяснить. – Когда на его лице появляется улыбка, а глаза хитро блестят, Алеку стоит невероятных усилий, чтобы не наброситься на него и не поцеловать прямо сейчас. А еще сознание пронзает мысль, что если он этого хочет, то он вполне _может_ это сделать. Магнус, вероятно, не будет возражать. Потому что Алек ему _нравится_ _._ Боже, это до сих пор в голове не укладывается.

Позже они едят тосты и смеются, Алек рассказывает о фургоне и о странных покупателях, что у них были за все годы, а Магнус слушает его с неподдельным интересом. Для Алека это странно – быть в центре чьего-то внимания, он настолько привык быть в тени Иззи или Джейса, что для него чуждо быть с кем-то, кому он действительно _нравится._ Кто слушает, как он, заикаясь, рассказывает странные истории, и правда _поддерживает_ его. 

Но это не значит, что Магнус ничего о себе не рассказывает, наоборот: он делится своими впечатлениями о фестивалях и эмоционально высказывает свое мнение о людях, которые говорили ему, что журналистика – не настоящая профессия, заставляя Алека смеяться так, как никогда раньше.  

Рядом с Магнусом Алек чувствует себя свободным. Он становится самим собой, он _знает,_ что может быть самим собой. В отличие от родителей Магнус не давит на него, не требует, чтобы Алек стал лучше. Тому неважно, что думают о нем другие люди, и даже не думает его осуждать. Он просто принимает Алека таким, какой он есть, заново вдыхая в него жизнь.  

– Идем, – зовет Магнус, когда они сидят и просто разговаривают, уже давно расправившись со своими тостами. – Через пару минут будет играть группа, на которую я очень хочу посмотреть.

Алека никогда особо не привлекали концерты, или фестивали, или даже музыкальные группы в целом. Это Иззи всегда врубает радио, просит Алека возить ее туда-сюда на концерты, в конце концов, это именно она встречается с парнем, играющим в группе. Но глядя на то, как Магнус буквально дрожит от восторга и широко улыбается, Алек понимает – скажи Магнус, чтобы они пошли и целых полтора часа смотрели на мусорку, он бы все равно отправился за ним.

Магнус снова хватает Алека за руку, и сердце Лайтвуда сбивается с ритма, как и на протяжении всего этого вечера. Он знает, что превращается в сентиментального идиота, но рядом с Магнусом ему на это абсолютно все равно. Они прогуливаются по поляне, и это первый раз, когда Алек действительно отлипает от своего фургона, чтобы увидеть _настоящий_ фестиваль. В большинстве случаев он видит его или в самом начале, или в самом конце, когда людей совсем нет, а сцену либо еще не собрали, либо уже разобрали. Конечно, на некоторых фестивалях фуд-корты расположены гораздо ближе к основным сценам, не то чтобы он _совсем_ ничего не видел, просто ему никогда не доводилось обращать на это внимание как сейчас. Особенно вечером, когда поляна заполнена людьми и освещена светом со сцен, что выглядит просто завораживающе. Группы на сцене пока еще нет, но волнение и возбуждение публики говорит Алеку о том, что та появится с минуты на минуту.

– Мне стоит почаще ходить на фестивали, – пораженно выдыхает Алек, вызывая у Магнуса смех.

Алек ожидает, что они пойдут прямо к главной сцене, но Магнус тянет его в другую сторону, подальше от огромной толпы. Они достигают сцены поменьше, где толпится в ожидании гораздо меньше народа. Магнус садится прямо на траву, и Алек, недолго думая, следует его примеру. Свою ошибку он осознает, когда понимает, что трава все еще мокрая. Глядя на его лицо, Магнус громко смеется, однако никто из них не встает. 

Они достаточно близко, чтобы разглядеть кое-что на сцене, но достаточно далеко, чтобы их не беспокоил шум толпы. Магнус задевает своим плечом плечо Алека, и тот подталкивает его в ответ. Они смотрят друг на друга с одинаковыми улыбками на лицах, и когда Алек уже готов наклониться и поцеловать Магнуса, группа начинает играть первые аккорды, и они оба отстраняются друг от друга, переводя свое внимание на сцену.

По идее, Алек должен расстроиться из-за того, что упустил такую возможность поцеловать Магнуса, но на деле он и близко этого не чувствует, когда Магнус счастливо и умиротворенно смотрит на сцену, двигая губами и беззвучно напевая текст песни. Алек же с удивлением обнаруживает, что и сам покачивает головой в такт под играющую мелодию.

Внезапно группа сбавляет темп и начинает играть акустическую медленную версию  «You’re the one that I want/Ты тот, кто мне нужен». И стоит отдать должное упорству Иззи – Алек из-за нее столько раз пересматривал Бриолин, что сейчас начинает тихонько подпевать вместе со всеми. Магнус тоже не отстает и воодушевленно подпевает, и когда Алек переводит на него взгляд, тот смотрит на него и поет: «You better shape up, ‘cause I need a man/Тебе лучше определиться, потому что мне нужен мужчина»(*7).

Алек смеется, но тут же подхватывает следом, и когда они добираются до припева, то уже не сдерживаются и поют во весь голос. На втором припеве каким-то образом их лица уже разделяют несколько сантиметров, солист тянет: «The one I need, oh yes indeed/Тот, кто мне нужен. Да, так и есть!», и их губы, наконец, соприкасаются.

Этот поцелуй так же прекрасен, как и первый, если не лучше. Первый поцелуй был торопливым, отчаянным, неуверенным, этот же поцелуй гораздо медленнее, от него веет домашним уютом. Во многом это связано с осознанием того, что они оба хотят одного и того же, и у них есть достаточно времени, чтобы выяснить, _чего именно_.  

Рука Магнуса запутывается в волосах Алека, а рука Алека уверенно лежит у того на талии. Алек полностью растворяется в поцелуе, в Магнусе, в этом моменте, поэтому неудивительно, что он не замечает, как Магнус толкает его назад прямиком в грязь.

– Ты _засранец_! – вскрикивает Алек, когда возвышающийся над ним Магнус начинает смеяться. Нет, даже не смеяться. Скорее злобно хихикать.

– Ох, дорогой, видел бы ты сейчас свое лицо, – выдавливает Магнус между смешками. Хотя, стоит отметить, смеется он недолго – внезапно Алек подминает его под себя, также  толкая прямиком в грязь. Магнус не собирается так просто сдаваться и вопит: «Нет, только не моя рубашка!», тут же начиная отбиваться в ответ, и все заканчивается тем, что они катаются по грязной траве как маленькие дети.

Но все, что Алека волнует – довольный смех Магнуса, когда тому удается прижать его к земле, и удивленный писк, стоит Алеку легко поменять их местами. Когда Алек крепко удерживает его на месте, Магнус надрывает живот от смеха, тяжело дыша.

– Ладно, ладно, ты победил! – драматично стонет он, однако в его голосе все еще слышно веселье. – Я был глупцом, раз думал, что смогу одолеть всемогущего Алека Лайтвуда! Как я мог быть таким идиотом!

– Прекрати, – смеется Алек, и когда Магнус продолжает завывать о своем трагичном поражении, Алек затыкает его единственным способом, который знает, – он наклоняется и соединяет их губы в поцелуе.

\--

Когда группа заканчивает выступление, Алек и Магнус еще немного бродят по фестивалю. Они все так же с ног до головы облеплены грязью, но ни один из фестивальных тусовщиков, кажется, не находит это странным. И это здорово – гулять там, где никому нет дела, если ты держишь парня за руку или ходишь с размазанной по лицу грязью.

Через какое-то время они направляются к кемпингу. Магнус предлогает проводить Алека до дома, но тот отказывается, сказав, что сможет дойти сам и лучше он убедится, что Магнус в безопасности добрался до своей палатки. Тот бормочет что-то про рыцаря в сверкающих доспехах, но в итоге соглашается, поэтому сейчас они пробираются через лабиринт палаток, держась за руки и слегка покачивая ими из стороны в сторону.  

– Вот мы и на месте, – говорит Магнус, когда они доходят до его палатки. Она фиолетовая, и кто-то, скорее всего сам Магнус, нарисовал на ее боку окна. На подоконнике одного из них сидит кот, и Алек при виде этой картины не может сдержать улыбки.

– Как красиво, – отмечает он, когда к нему поворачивается Магнус. Теперь они стоят лицом к лицу, и, кажется, ни один из них не знает, что следует делать дальше. Даже Магнус, который обычно шагает по жизни с таким видом, словно знает ответы на все вопросы, кажется немного потерянным.

– Спасибо. – Ласковая улыбка касается его губ, подводка для глаз слегка размазана, а на щеке все еще виднеется немного грязи.

– У тебя здесь немножко грязно, – говорит Алек, указывая на лицо Магнуса. Тот поднимает руку и пытается ее стереть, но ничего не выходит. Алек нежно смеется и поднимает руку, пробегаясь большим пальцем по скуле, и не спешит ее убирать, даже когда от грязи не остается и следа. – Я сегодня здорово провел время, – вполголоса бормочет он, зная, что сейчас, когда они так далеко от шума фестиваля, Магнус все равно его услышит.

– Даже не сомневаюсь, – отвечает Магнус, – в конце концов, у тебя была такая приятная компания.

Алек смеется, однако все так же не убирает руку со щеки Магнуса, и тот кладет свои ладони Алеку на бедра.

– Так и есть, – подтверждает Лайтвуд, после чего Магнус притягивает его к себе и снова целует.

Алек думает, что никогда не устанет от поцелуев с Магнусом.

\--

Все утро Иззи допрашивает Алека, чему тот нисколечко не удивлен. Он выводит ее из себя тем, что отказывается рассказывать какие-либо подробности, каждый раз отмахиваясь от ее вопросов расплывчатым «да, было здорово», и она просто на грани того, чтобы припечатать Алека лицом в гриль.

– Да ладно тебе, Алек, ты не можешь так поступать со мной. Хотя бы скажи, будет ли у вас следующее свидание, – скулит Иззи.

И именно в этот момент появляется Магнус. Он как обычно выглядит сияюще, на нем снова надет топ, как и в первый день, и шорты. Несмотря на то, что погода значительно лучше, на поле все еще достаточно грязи, поэтому он дополнил свой образ парой розовых резиновых сапог с цветочками. Алек буквально чувствует, как на его лице расплывается улыбка, полная обожания.

– Доброе утро, Александр, – здоровается Магнус, и Алек, прежде чем остановить самого себя, наклоняется и чмокает его в губы.

– Доброе утро, Магнус, – улыбается он и потом поворачивается к Иззи. – Это ответило на твой вопрос?

В ответ Иззи огревает его кухонным полотенцем.

\--

После этого они, в каком-то роде, начинают быть вместе. Они минуют официальную часть и никак не говорят о произошедшем, но все выглядит так, словно они встречаются. Каждый раз, стоит Алеку закончить работу, они с Магнусом немного гуляют, ужинают и просто разговаривают обо всем на свете. Иногда они просто сидят на траве в уединенном месте и бросаются друг в друга попкорном. Иногда они идут послушать концерт какой-нибудь группы и оба делают вид, будто умеют танцевать, что вот совершенно не так. А иногда они просто молча гуляют, любуясь окружающей атмосферой и, тайком, друг другом.    

Но, несмотря на все это, над их головами угрожающе нависает черная туча, которую, однако, Алек отчаянно пытается игнорировать. Все дело в том, что лето неуклонно близится к концу, и Алек совсем не уверен, что он будет видеться с Магнусом и после. Да, сейчас они замечательно проводят вместе время, но происходящее больше похоже на сказку. Мир фестиваля – это один из тех волшебных миров, где все возможно и где может случиться что угодно, поэтому Алек сомневается, что и за его пределами будет точно так же.

Ведь так уж устроено, что они – очень, _очень_ разные люди. Алек очень спокойный, привыкший все держать в себе, а не откровенничать. Магнус же наоборот: громкий и яркий – настоящее солнце по сравнению с крошечными, незначительными звездами Алека. Если бы не фестиваль, они, возможно, никогда и не встретились бы. И даже сама мысль об этом ранит Алека сильнее, нежели возможность того, что после фестиваля он Магнуса больше не увидит. Ну, и не последнее по значению то, что ему нужно провести с Магнусом столько времени, сколько он может, каким бы коротким оно ни было.

Так что именно так Алек и решает поступить, ведь, что более важно, с Магнусом он вместе прямо здесь и сейчас. Если все в итоге окажется лишь курортным романом, Алек взглянет на произошедшее с горько-сладким послевкусием. И будет это как раз той историей, которую он будет рассказывать Иззи, когда они оба постареют и покроются сединой. «Эй, помнишь, то лето с парнем с пикап-фразами, которые напрочь отбивали у меня способность мысль как нормальный человек?»

Именно поэтому Алек наслаждается каждым крошечным мгновением, который ему доступен. Чувством того, как ощущаются мягкие губы Магнуса. Блеском в глазах Магнуса, когда он смеется. Переплетением их пальцев. Тем, как солнце ласкает его кожу, как капельки воды стекает по его лицу. Каждым воспоминанием, с которым он останется после наедине. И с каждым разом он все больше осознает, насколько тяжело ему будет отказаться от всего этого в конце лета. 

Будь Алек храбрее, он бы попытался сделать так, чтобы у них все получилось. Он бы схватил Магнуса за руку и никогда бы не отпустил, пока тот сам бы не захотел этого. Вот только Алек совсем не храбрец. Он боится того, что в итоге у них может ничего не выйти, что он останется наедине с разбитым сердцем; он просто боится влюбиться.

Именно поэтому он отпускает Магнуса.   

\--

Это последний фестиваль этим летом, и, несмотря на палящее солнце, освещающее собой все вокруг, в воздухе буквально витает дух отчаяния. Люди цепляются за последние лучики солнца, за последние мгновения свободы и беззаботности перед возвращением в реальную жизнь. И впервые за многие годы Алек прекрасно их понимает. Обычно, он бы покачал головой, глядя на тех людей, кто отказывался мириться с окончанием лета, несмотря на то, что с ним должно было твориться то же самое. Однако его не особо заботило, где ему работать – в фургончике или в ресторане.

Но вот сейчас… Сейчас он как и все хочет, чтобы время остановилось, давая ему возможность прожить вечность в этом мгновении, навсегда остаться в этом _лете_ _._ Иззи, похоже, разделяет его желание, потому что последние десять минут она вяло протирает одно и то же пятно на прилавке.

– Думаю, здесь уже чисто, – иронично отмечает Алек.

– Я просто пытаюсь убить время, – отвечает Иззи, переводя на Алека убийственный взгляд, принимаясь вновь отчищать это же пятно.  

– Да, и это действует мне на нервы, успокойся, – отрезает он, на что сестра вздыхает, бросая тряпку на стол.

– Алек, я люблю тебя, но твоя хандра вызывает жалость. Ты же понимаешь, что у вас с Магнусом ничего не закончится? Он только и ждет, когда ты попросишь снова с ним увидеться. Сам он тебя не спрашивает, потому что не хочет на тебя давить, но вот если _ты_ сделаешь первый шаг, то он тут же согласится, вот увидишь. Не позволяй упрямству встать на пути к твоему счастью, старший братец.    

Алек вздыхает, когда Иззи подбадривающе кладет ладонь ему на плечо. Он терпеть не может, что та всегда с легкостью читает его как открытую книгу.

– Это не так, – он замолкает на мгновение и зарывается в волосы рукой. – Я не могу, Иззи. Я не могу так рисковать, я просто… Что если ничего не выйдет? Мы же слишком разные, а так, вместо разбитого сердца в будущем, у меня хотя бы будут воспоминания об этом курортном романе.

– Это полная херня, и мы оба это знаем, – хмурится Иззи, и Алек вздрагивает от того, насколько резко звучит ее голос. – Но, в конце концов, это тебе решать. Просто прошу, ради всех нас, сделай правильный выбор.

– Сделаю, – соглашается Алек, уже заранее зная, что сестре он не понравится.

\--

Если Алек что-то и узнал о Магнусе за время, что они провели вместе, так это то, что тот не так уж и хорошо умеет скрывать свои чувства, как думает.

Например, сейчас он стоит напротив Алека, шутит и активно жестикулирует руками, и для всех, кто его мало знает, Магнус кажется беззаботным, вот только Алек прекрасно видит, что за этим скрывается. Он видит его слегка опущенные плечи, отсутствие того самого блеска в глазах, что так любит, и то, как улыбка так ни разу и не достигает его губ.

– Итак, – начинает Магнус, взмахивая рукой не так эффектно, как обычно. – Последний день, да?

– Ага, – отвечает Алек, – так странно. Завтра мы уже вернемся домой. То есть, мне будет не хватать этого, но будет здорово снова увидеть Джейса, и Клэри, и родителей. – А в мыслях бьется: «Но я бы лучше остался здесь, с тобой». Однако он не позволяет себе даже задуматься о подобной возможности.

  
– Хм. Уверен, они скучают по тебе. – Невысказанное «Я тоже буду по тебе скучать» витает в воздухе, и Алек взволнованно сглатывает. Вот он, подходящий момент, чтобы сказать Магнусу о том, что он бы хотел увидеть его снова, хотел бы попробовать встречаться по-настоящему. Попробовать дать _им_ шанс _._

Но потом он переводит взгляд на футболку Магнуса с надписью «Спасите барабаны, замутите с барабанщиком», на его цветочные вансы, небольшие мазки блесток на щеках, и в который раз его захлестывает чувство, что ничего у них не выйдет. Алек слишком скучный, слишком нормальный для кого-то настолько яркого и не от мира сего, как Магнус. У него не получится завладеть его вниманием, когда они вернутся в Нью-Йорк.  

– Ага, – снова говорит Алек, вместо желаемого: «Когда мы снова увидимся? Давай сходим на свидание, когда вернемся в Нью-Йорк _»_. – Я здорово провел это лето.

– Я тоже, – на лице Магнуса появляется ласковая, но безумно грустная улыбка. – Ты составил отличную компанию.

– Спасибо, – шепчет Алек. – Ты тоже неплох. – Его рука ложится на щеку Магнуса, и тот интуитивно тянется за прикосновением. Он позволяет себе эту вольность, давая себе возможность последний раз прикоснуться к Магнусу подобным образом. Взгляд Магнуса опускается на его губы, и Алек, вторя ему, невольно наклоняется вперед.

Когда их губы соприкасаются, это не похоже на магию, как во все предыдущие разы. Вместо этого это ощущается как прощание, на грани отчаяния, стоит Магнусу поднять руку и мягко положить ее Алеку на грудь. Когда они отстраняются, Магнус кажется еще печальнее, чем до этого, и Алек ненавидит себя за то, что является тому причиной.

– Прощай, Александр, – выдыхает Магнус и уходит, а Алек просто не в силах найти слова, чтобы попрощаться в ответ, как и найти в себе смелость догнать его. Он просто стоит, не шевелясь, и понимает, что только что, возможно, совершил самую большую ошибку в своей жизни.

\--

Алек не хандрит, что бы там ни говорила Иззи. Он _в порядке._ Да, лето закончилось, и он не видел Магнуса уже две недели, неважно. Это был всего лишь курортный роман. И они расстались. Все круто. Алека это ничуть не волнует.

Ладно, может, он и не на все 100% в порядке. Например, он безумно скучает по Магнусу. Скучает по его странным пикап-фразам, по его ослепительной улыбке, по его сияющим глазам.  Это странно, потому что чем больше он проводит времени вдали от Магнуса, тем сильнее осознает, что он никогда не питал к кому-либо настолько сильных чувств, кроме него. Иззи он этого, естественно, не говорит, потому что совсем не хочет услышать от нее ожидаемое: «Я же тебе говорила».  

Поэтому большую часть дней он проводит на кухне ресторана, жалея, что был недостаточно смелым, чтобы напоследок хотя бы попросить у Магнуса номер телефона. Жизнь без него кажется ужасно тусклой.

Сегодняшний вечер обещает быть немногим лучше.  У них заканчивается тыквенный суп, и как-то так получается, что Алек вызывается приготовить новый. И если честно, он вполне мог бы обойтись и без процеживания пяти литров тыквенной жижи через сито. К тому же, охренеть какого крошечного. Это вполне может занять у него всю ночь. 

И будто этого было мало, суп в итоге оказывается _везде,_ и не успевает он ничего понять, как становится похож на ходячую рекламу тыквенного супа. Что не прямо таки ужасно – в конце концов, он работает на кухне, и такое иногда случается. Большую часть времени вся еда оказывается преимущественно на его фартуке, нежели на тарелке. Но, конечно же, сегодня особенный вечер, потому что как только он начинает напоминать собой настоящую тыкву, как кому-то из гостей ресторана хочется его увидеть.  

Такое и раньше случалось, когда гость хотел поговорить с одним из поваров, обычно для того, чтобы раскритиковать блюдо на глазах у всего ресторана, что абсолютно невежливо, или же чтобы похвалить, отчего чаще всего становилось очень неловко, потому что Алек совсем не умеет принимать похвалу.

Тем не менее, когда Иззи заходит на кухню, хитро улыбаясь, Алек вздыхает и покорно следует за ней, по пути вытирая руки о свои штаны.  

– Старший братец, поверь мне, этот гость тебе понравится, – говорит Изабель, прежде чем толкнуть дверь и войти в зал ресторана.

– Сильно в этом сомневаюсь, – бормочет Алек. Ну и, конечно же, тот, кто хочет его увидеть, сидит в самом конце зала, а это значит, что Алеку приходится пройти мимо всех посетителей в таком виде, словно он копался в помойке на тыквенной ферме.

Когда они, наконец, подходят к столику «гостя», Алек пораженно застывает на месте. Потому что сидящий за столом человек слишком хорошо ему знаком. И которого он не думал, что когда-либо увидит снова.

– Магнус, – выдыхает он, и тот поворачивается к нему, посылая в ответ яркую и ослепительную улыбку.

– Александр, – скорее всего, Магнус собирался сказать что-то другое, возможно, даже заранее продумал это у себя в голове, точно зная, что именно скажет, когда увидит Александра, вот только стоит их взглядам пересечься, как все мысли разбегаются в разные стороны.

– Ты здесь, – выдавливает из себя Алек, и Магнус смеется в ответ.

– Да, я здесь. Давай же, прошу, присядь, чтобы мы могли поговорить, – Магнус указывает на стул напротив него, и Алек садится, слишком ошеломленный, чтобы задуматься о том, как он выглядит в глазах остальных посетителей. Внезапно он в ужасе осознает, что весь с ног до головы покрыт тыквенным супом, и безуспешно пытается оттереть его со щеки. И взгляд, которым смотрит на него Магнус, ситуацию не улучшает.

– Но почему? – в конце концов, спрашивает Алек, когда понимает, что уже несколько минут молча разглядывает Магнуса.

Магнус посылает ему успокаивающую улыбку:  
–  Конечно же, потому что хотел снова тебя увидеть, – говорит он так, словно это – самая очевидная вещь на свете. – После нашего прощания я просто… я подумал, что, наверное, я не был настолько сильно нужен тебе, как ты мне. Но когда я написал ту статью для «Нью-Йорк Таймс»… Она была про любовь, лето и фестивали и про то, как в итоге все хорошее подходит к концу. Если так взглянуть, вышло довольно драматично. В любом случае, для всех, кто меня не знал, это было посвящено фестивалю или типа того. Но для тех, кто _знал_ меня, например, для твоей очаровательной сестры, – указывает он на Иззи, которая усиленно делает вид, что протирает стол неподалеку от них, чтобы не пропустить ничего из их разговора, – было вполне очевидно, кого я имел в виду. –  Магнус поднимает взгляд на Алека. – Тебя.

– Ох, – вырывается у Алека, потому что он не знает, что еще сказать. – Что?

– Послушай, Александр, – вздыхает Магнус, – ничего страшного, если ты не заинтересован во мне. Просто скажи мне, и я прямо сейчас выйду через эту дверь. Но если же хотя бы какая-то часть тебя хочет этого и думает, что у нас с тобой может что-то получиться – как в это верит твоя сестра – тогда… пожалуйста. Прошу, не заставляй меня уйти.

– Я… – замолкает Алек. – Иззи с тобой связалась?

– Ты правда этому удивлен? – приподнимает бровь Магнус.

Алек нежно качает головой.

– Нет, совсем нет. – Он взъерошивает свои волосы, с опозданием понимая, что те пачкаются в тыкве. – Я, эм, она права. Ты мне нравишься. И я хочу, чтобы у нас с тобой все получилось. Я просто… Разве мы не слишком разные? Я просто… Я боюсь. Того, что вместе мы будем не так долго, как хотелось бы.

– Серьезно? Это еще почему? – удивляется Магнус, очевидно, сдерживая смех. – Александр, то, чем ты от меня отличаешься, как раз и делает тебя _особенным._ Ты действительно думаешь, что я смог бы встречаться с таким же, как я? Ну конечно, нет! Ты мне нравишься таким, какой ты есть, и я думаю, нам стоит дать шанс, как считаешь?

– Я, – Алек смотрит на Магнуса, на его нежную, любящую улыбку и глаза, пропитанные надеждой. Может быть, в итоге у них ничего и не получится. А может, как раз таки наоборот. В любом случае, попытаться стоит. – Да. Давай попробуем.

– Отлично, – Магнус выглядит таким же счастливым, каким себя чувствует Алек.  – Давай завтра сходим позавтракать. Мне тебе позвонить или просто растолкать с утра?(*8)

В его глазах появляется озорной блеск, который так любит Алек, и он смеется даже громче, чем нужно. Просто он очень, очень счастлив.

(И да, следующий утром, зовя завтракать, Магнус чуть было не спихивает его с кровати.)

 

(*1) название песни Zac Efron — We're All In This Together  
(*2) название песни Vanessa Hudgens feat. Zac Efron — Start of Something New  
(*3) игра слов menu и me-n-u (меню | ты и я)  
(*4) Because I like you a latte — то бишь звучит как «Ты мне очень нравишься», но вместо «очень|a lot» идет «latte»  
(*5) «very|очень» заменили на «berry|ягода»  
(*6) Некоторые варианты перевода слова «cheesy» — банальный и сырный  
(*7) строчка из песни «You're The One That I Want»  
(*8) nudge — имеется в виду то, что они бы спали вместе, и Магнус бы просто разбудил Алека, лежащего рядышком


End file.
